warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Stikkbomb
Stikkbombz]] An Ork Stikkbomb (pl. Stikkbombz), is an anti-infantry fragmentation grenade commonly utilised by Ork forces. Ork grenades are much bigger and heftier than those used by the other intelligent races, which makes good sense to an Ork because the bigger something is, the more dangerous it will be. Stikkbombz are made up of a can filled with crude explosives which is screwed onto a stick so that it can be used as an equally crude mace if necessary. Mekboyz churn out Stikkbombz by the score and mainly two sorts -- Frag and Krak Stikkbombz. Frag 'bombz detonate with a dull explosion and shower shrapnel and fragments of casings over a wide area. Krak 'bombz detonate with a high-pitched snapping noise and punch a dirty great hole through whatever it is they have hit. Krak bombz are harder to throw because they have to strike the target "head first." There also exist "Suppa Stikkbombz", which are little more than multiple Krak Stikkbombz strapped or bolted together and wired to a single detonator. Meks often build them to add a little more armour penetration to their explosives, at the cost of operational safety (such as it already is). Notable Stikkbomb Variants *'Krak Stikkbomb' - A Krak Stikkbomb is similar to an Imperial Krak Grenade and its explosives are designed to penetrate the heavy armour of enemy vehicles. *'Frag Stikkbomb' - A Frag Stikkbomb acs in a manner identical to an Imperial Frag Grenade, unleashing deadly metallic fragments intended to act as a potent antipersonnel weapon. *'Stunbomb' - A Stunbomb is used by Greenskins to stun enemy infantry units. They are often used by Ork Kommandos. *'Stinkbomb' - A Stinkbomb is made by orks from cultured fungus and other unsavoury substances and releases a cloud of noxious green vapour when detonated. The stench produced by an ork Stinkbom is beyond description and it has a powerful incapicitating effect on any non-Orkoid creature with at least a rudimentary sense of smell. *'Fungus Gas Bomb' - This Stikbomb contains gas synthesised from very old fermented fungus. It is not harmful to Orkoids, since their metabolisms are symbiotic with a wide variety of fungi, but all other living creatures absorb fungal toxins when these explosives detonate near them, causing them to suffer from severe toxic shock and allergic reactions. *'Firey Stikkbomb' - Filled with flammable liquids, this type of Stikkbomb is used to cover a target area in flames. They are usually used by Ork Kommandoz. *'Smokey Stikkbomb' - On detonation this Stikkbomb covers a given area in clouds of smoke, reducing enemy visibility. They function similarly to Imperial Smoke Grenades. They are usually used by Ork Kommandoz. *'Goo-bomb' - This bomb contains a sticky green ooze derived from the old fermented leftovers created from the body of a Squig. After detonating, it creates a slick of sticky black Squig goo. Anyone trying to pass through the affected area risks being stuck in place or otherwise hampered by the Squig goo, though it dries after a while, allowing the victim to break free. *'Buzz-bomb' - This unusual bomb contains a swarm of trapped carnivorous Buzzer Squigs. When it detonates it releases a swarm of hungry, buzzing creatures which devour anything unfortunate enough to be caught in the swarm's area. Trivia Stikkbombz in the Warhammer 40,000 universe resemble the German Model 24 Stielhandgranate used in World War II, which were also known to British soldiers as "stick bombs" or "potato mashers". Sources *''Codex: Orks'' (7th Edition), pg. 217 *''Codex: Orks'' (4th Edition), pp. 24, 28, 42, 49 *'Ere We Go: Orks in Warhammer 40,000 (1st Edition), pp. 98-99 *''Gorka Morka: Da Roolz'' (Specialty Game), pp. 47, 58 *''Imperial Armour Volume Eight: Raid on Kastorel Novem'', pp. 114, 116 *''Rogue Trader: Into the Storm'' (RPG), pg. 143 *''Warhammer 40,000 Rulebook'' (6th Edition), pg. 59 *''Dawn of War'' (PC Game) *''Dawn of War II - Retribution'' (PC Game) Gallery Stikkbomb.jpg|Ork Stikkbombz Stikkbomb2.jpg|Ork Stikkbombz File:StikkBomb.jpg|A typical Ork Stikkbomb es:Palokabum Category:S Category:Ork Category:Ork Weapons